


Comfort in the Arms of a Friend

by Midnightwolfess



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightwolfess/pseuds/Midnightwolfess
Summary: After losing one of their own, the Fellowship takes time to mourn and reevaluate their relationships and feelings.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Comfort in the Arms of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Libraries of Moria many moons ago, however I no longer have access to that account so I am moving it over here for posterity's sake. Please be gentle to teenaged me. :)

The sun was just casting the last golden rays on the land, when the Company along with their elvish guide arrived at the gates of Lothlórien. Upon entering, it seemed that the city needed no help from the sun to light it, for every blade of grass and every leaf gave off a surreal glow illuminating the whole area. Each member of the Company was in their own thoughts about the place when they were told to go straight to the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Each was greeted upon their arrival until all eight were standing in the Great Hall. Gandalf's absence was noticed immediately. Looking intently at each member, Galadriel was the first to break the silence. 'Where may I ask is Gandalf? Since Elrond sent word that he was included in the Fellowship, I've been eager to see him. He did come with you did he not?' Eight pairs of eyes immediately sought something interesting to look at on the floor, unable to deal with their grief and her intensity at the same time. Aragorn was the first to respond. 'My lady, he did accompany us but only made it as far as Moria.' His voice broke as he struggled to continue. ' Before reaching the end we encountered Durin's Bane.' Several intakes of breath were heard throughout the hall. ' Gandalf was forced to confront him, and would have succeeded had the thing not taken him down into the abyss with it.' Cries of dismay collective rose and muted conversations were also heard. 'Tis grave news you bring to us today Aragorn.' He lifted his eyes to the deep timbre of Celeborn's voice. Nodding he continued. 'Before he fell, Gandalf appointed me to lead this Company and have, the whole distance between here and Moria, felt inadequate for the task.' Legolas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Aragorn covered his face with his hands. Continuing her keen observances a moment longer, Galadriel summoned one of the elves at hand to find them a place to lodge. 'You have traveled far and with burdened hearts. Stay as long as you need to and restore your body and spirit.' Much to the hobbits delight, they were lodged on the ground and not in a tree as of last night. Talk was little before all of them fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. The arriving dawn revealed an out of the ordinary sight. For there, almost side-by-side, were the two pairs of hobbit, an older and a younger. What was so unusual about it was the fact that the tangles went beyond friendly. Sam, sometime in the middle of the night had been scared awake when Frodo had wrapped around him. Both now were sleeping peacefully with Sam holding Frodo as tight as he possibly dared. Merry and Pippin were in a tangle of contentment and being thoroughly sedated after having a brief period of lovemaking, not knowing how they found the energy to do so. Legolas had been the second of them to rise shortly after dawn. After seeing Aragorn missing, protectiveness and something he refused to name sent him out looking for the man. His tracking senses heightened, it wasn't long before he found him sitting by a small pool and waterfall deeply in his thoughts. Gracefully sitting himself beside the brooding man, he waited until Aragorn was aware of his presence to speak. 'Si man ere y�lma enqu�ntura m� mellon?' He had spoken so softly, he was afraid the man hadn't heard him. 'You shouldn't even have to ask the reason I am in such a mood.' Came the soft reply. Legolas simply nodded and pulled Aragorn into his lap and into a strong embrace. Resting his head against the strong chest, Aragorn could hear and feel the sound of the elf's heart beating in a slightly faster cadence than normal. He felt before he heard the singing and allowed himself to relax and be comforted. Legolas in turn was enjoying the pure sensation of being able to comfort the one he loved. He sighed within himself and acknowledged the feeling that now had a name. Aragorn glanced up at the fair face above him and caught the full measure of love that was radiating from it before the elf realized he was being studied and shuttered his betraying eyes. Shifting nervously, Aragorn rolled out of the lap and onto his feet, pacing a short distance away to collect his thoughts and feelings. When his thoughts once again turned to the present he discovered the Legolas had slipped away and it was sometime before Aragorn found him again. After Gimli and Boromir had awakened and sought after their own amusements, Pippin was the first of the four to wake. Grinning slightly as he remembered the pleasures of the night, he glanced down at Merry's curly head resting in the hollow of his shoulder. Unable to resist the temptation, he dropped a light kiss and a flick of his tongue on the point of Merry's ear. The reaction was much more forceful than Pippin had guessed as Merry stirred and tightened his grasp around Pippin's middle. 'If I don't do something soon he's going to squeeze the life out of me!' He thought to himself. After several unsuccessful attempts to be free, Pippin finally grew desperate and jabbed a finger in-between Merry's ribs. There was a squeal followed by a look that would have withered a field of corn. Pippin promptly pointed to his middle and in no uncertain terms let Merry know that he was squeezing the life out of him. While Merry was loosening his hold, something caught Pippin's eye that made him giggle before clapping a hand over his mouth. At Merry's questioning look, Pippin pointed over Merry's shoulder and nudged him to turn around. The cousins had caught sight of Sam and Frodo so entwined with each other that it was hard to tell where one ended and began 'You know Pip if they don't figured it out themselves and soon we're going to have to intervene.' Stated Merry once again claiming Pippin's middle but more gently this time. 'I know love. As much as I tease Sam my heart still goes out to him. It feels like my own heart is breaking with all the glances and sighs flying between them but they're both to blind to notice.' Replied Pippin nestling his head in the hollow of Merry's shoulder. 'So what do you think Frodo's position is in all this?' Pippin raised his head and watched the pulse flutter at the base of Merry's neck before answering. 'I think he's known for a long time and that his displays of affection are to Sam merely tokens of a close friendship and I think Frodo has been too scared to correct him just in case he misunderstood Sam's feelings.' 'You might be right there Pip, but why put both of them through so much over a matter simply solved? Another question is how do we help them?' Pippin shrugged. ' I don't know of a way we can short of telling them ourselves. It's something they have to figure out on their own.' Pippin struggled to his feet before pulling Merry to his. ' C'mon it's time we got some breakfast.' It was a good hour and a half before Aragorn had found Legolas, for indeed the elf had not wanted to be found. Seeing him stretched out among the grass and flowers, Aragorn padded softly to his side and sat down amongst a cluster of elanor. Picking up one of the blossoms, he was lost in pleasant memories for a moment before speaking. 'Legolas m� mallon qae allorn�?' The elf's eyes revealed nothing and with a firm shake of his golden head he replied, 'Nothing m� mallon I was just thinking.' Sensing he would get nothing more from him, Aragorn was content to watch the play of light on the golden strands, some turning a surprising shade of copper, others turning silver depending on where the light hit it. Coming to a swift decision in his mind he reached out and stroked the mass of soft gold. ' Surly there is no purer gold in all of Middle Earth even compared to the dwarves' craftsmanship!' Legolas' breath caught in his throat the moment he felt Aragorn's hand on his head. When the elf shifted nearer a small gleam lit up in Aragorn's eyes and encircling his waist, pulled the elf into his lap. Legolas relaxed completely and pillowed his head on Aragorn's chest. Unable to hide or slow his rapid heart from Legolas' keen senses, he decided to act upon it and prayed he wasn't wrong. Reaching up with a free hand, Aragorn noticed the contrast between his weather-beaten, battle-hard hand next to the near translucent jaw line. He ran a finger over the jaw line to Legolas' chin and then down along his throat before leaning down and sealing the distance between them with a kiss. When they finally broke apart both were panting lightly and Aragorn was on his back with Legolas over him. The hair that had held his fascination a short while ago, now tumbled on either side of them as if to hide the two from the eyes of the world. Legolas' gaze was as smoky as his own with desire but they also held a troubled look. Worried that he had been mistaken Aragorn finally asked, ' What is it m� an�ron?' The eyes above him grew liquid and lips slightly swollen from the passionate kiss they had just shared struggled to find words. 'What about Undomiel?' came the soft reply. Aragorn looked surprised at the question as if he had forgotten about Arwen. For a moment his eyes betrayed everything in his soul before they were once again shuttered. 'Arwen has known for sometime that I cannot give her my full affections, she has even know why. She is content however to live with that knowledge and with me as well. The main concern of mine is that she's happy, which it seems to me she is.' Nodding, his eyes shiny with unshed tears Legolas had one more thing to ask. 'Why didn't you ever tell me? In all the years we've been in each others company, why didn't you ever tell me?' At the question Aragorn hung his head a little. 'It was denial. That's what it was, pure and simple denial. I didn't want to accept the fact that I was falling for another of my own sex.' Shaking his head a little as if to clear his thoughts, he leaned up and captured the lips above his own. 'We have plenty more time for talk but not enough for this!' As soon as Merry and Pippin left, their arms around each other's waists, Sam's eye snapped open. He had heard all the cousins had said and was in shock. He glanced down at his master's fine features and studied them as he has countless hours before while his brain and his heart were at war with each other. 'Samwise Gamgee' his brain told him 'you know it can't be true. Mr. Frodo's been nothing more than a good friend to you.' 'Sam...his heart said more gently don't listen to the Ted Sandyman inside your skull.' Sam chuckled slightly at that. The fastest way to get his brain to shut up was for it to be compared to Ted. His heart continued speaking. 'Sam use your instincts. It's what they're there for.' He was now left to make his own decision. 'Well Sam, here's your chance to find out.' Getting up the courage to do his experiment took some time though. Finally, fearing Frodo would wake up before he did it, he shimmied down a bit and planted a soft kiss on his neck and nibbled on his ear a bit. 'Sam...' The unmistakably soft voice of Frodo stopped him in his tracks. 'Oh! Mr. Frodo... sir...I was uh...' stammered Sam. Frodo had to suppress a laugh, for Sam was boring holes into his toes with his eyes and his face was beet red up to the hairline. 'Sam...look at me.' Sam dragged his eyes upward, unwilling to face Frodo's hate. Once his brown eyes found the startlingly blue ones that had so often caught his attention, he stopped barely catching his mouth before it fell open. There wasn't any trace of hate in those eyes but love was making them a darker shade to indigo. Sam couldn't believe it. Mr. Frodo really did love him! He felt so happy he would have jumped up and danced around were it not for the fear of someone seeing him. Realizing he was only an inch away from Frodo's slightly open mouth, he blushed again but this time a calmer shade of pink and started to move away. Frodo, however was faster and before Sam could say 'Mr. Frodo!' Frodo's hand had gone to the back of Sam's head and had pushed it to meet him in a crushing kiss. 'Mr. Frodo's lips are as soft as a lass's or my name's not Samwise Gamgee!' Now Sam had only kissed one other person in his short hobbit life and that had been Rosie so he had room for comparison. When they were both quite out of breath, Frodo pulled away and sat a few inches back, his gaze sweeping down Sam's body, form his ruddy hobbit face, to his broad shoulders and to the brown, garden-worked hands. Frodo also knew that his torso would be as brown as his hands, from countless hours watching Sam work without a shirt. Sam was growing redder through ever second of the scrutiny. He wiggled uncomfortably and stared at his toes wondering if Mr. Frodo liked what he saw or not. Seeing Sam lost in his thoughts, Frodo leaned over, put his hand on his knee and whispered ' What are you thinking about love?' Sam looked up startled that Frodo was still there let alone that close. Then he realized his master had asked him something. 'Nothing really to concern yourself with Mr. Frodo. He stammered ' I was just thinking about what Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin were talking about a little while ago.' Being pressed for details, he quickly outlined all the cousins had discussed. Still having the courage to almost meet Frodo's gaze, he was content to stare at Frodo's nose, waiting for a reply. Frodo chuckled and climbed into Sam's lap. Giving a snort like sound he replied 'You know Samwise they're absolutely right. My fear has kept me silent for too long. I'm sure it's the same for you isn't it?' Sam gave a little nod for an answer. Laying his head on Sam's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist he continued. Sam pulled him closer and sighed. ' Now I can speak for myself on this and maybe you'll agree with me but I always and still do highly valued our friendship even as lads and didn't want to risk your hatred for the sake of my own emotions.' He placed a gentle finger on Sam's lips to stop the protest that was forming. ' Hear me out now. For many years you have placed me above everything else in your life including your own wants and needs. It was the only thing I could do in return that wouldn't have met an objection. I see now where my protection has gotten us....' His voice trailed off, as it was Sam's turn to silence him with a finger. 'Permission to speak freely Mr. Frodo?' Frodo shot him a look. 'Sam you know you don't have to ask. You are first and foremost my friend and then my servant. If only I could get you to drop the "Mr." I'd be much happier. That however, is like trying to pull teeth from a wolf without getting your hand bitten off. I'm beginning to feel as if Frodo has become my last name with you around.' He half muttered to himself. Sam chuckled at that and tried to continue before he lost his train of thought. After a moment of studying everything in sight, he looked at Frodo sheepishly and muttered ' I forgot what I was going to say.' Picking up a new thread of the conversation, he asked just as shyly 'So Mr. Frodo what do you propose we do with this situation?' For a moment Frodo looked stunned that Sam would even ask that question after all he had said. Recovering enough to throw him a sharp glance and to speak Frodo replied evenly 'Do you really want to go back to the way things were before? I know I certainly don't, but if you do when we get back you can just trot your happy little hobbit self over to Rosie's and leave it at that! However you will have the knowledge that you left me with a broken heart and that I would never love again. In time of course I would recover but I would hate to see it affect our friendship. So make your choice now.' By this time his eyes were flashing indigo fire with the after effects his passionate speech. Sam knew in that moment that all of the armies in Mordor couldn't keep him away from his beloved's side. Pulling Frodo once again to his chest, Sam tilted Frodo's chin up to where they were looking eye to eye and whispered 'You know me better than that love. I could never leave your side. Even in death I would find a way to reach you.' He tilted his head down ever so slightly and sealed the promise with a kiss. Twining their fingers in each other's locks, black against sandy, gravity and their own ardor brought them to the ground. By joint tasking they manage to remove what little clothing they had without barely breaking the kiss. Finally drawing apart for want of air and to view each other in their glory, there was a simultaneous intake of breath. Neither had been prepared by the sight of each other. It had been years since they had bathed together or even seen each other naked and the consensus was the same. The years had been very kind to them. Frodo was the first to break the stunned silence even if only by a whisper. ' Sam...' he said 'you're beautiful.' Indeed Sam's well-built body didn't end at his shoulders. Frodo slid his gaze leisurely down the body before him, taking in the stomach that led to lean hips that led to well-muscled legs. Frodo's theory also rang true. Sam was brown from head to toe and was also acquiring a faint shade of red. His eye then ranged back up to where Sam's thighs met and the erection that was steadily growing. Sam in turn was doing his own examination while he was under scrutiny. Taking in the slender form in a sweeping first glance, it seemed to Sam that he knew Frodo's body as well as his own. Virtually caressing the flat belly, with its faint muscular planes with his eyes, he was surprised when suddenly the belly was gone from his vision. He felt more than saw Frodo move to his knees beside his hips. A small smile flashed across his features when he saw that Frodo was studying the ground with intensity, refusing to meet Sam's eyes. ' I will only go when you tell me to and only as far as you are comfortable with.' Sam nodded and practically hauled Frodo up the length of his body until their lips met once again. Frodo pulled back slightly and shook his head with a laugh. 'You sure have an odd way of saying yes sometimes.' Sam only smiled once again and waited. Still chuckling slightly, Frodo found the sensitive spot where Sam's ear and jaw met and set to licking and kissing it. After a time, he moved further down along the column of the throat, taking little nips as he went. Sam's hands skated down Frodo's back and along his stomach with a mixture of urgency and patience. Shyly grasping Frodo's own growing erection and squeezing, he waited for approval. Frodo's senses completely deserted him and very patiently, when all patience had left him, continued nibbling and licking his way back down again. Since he knew it was Sam's first time, he wanted to go slow, so when he finally reached Sam's point of arousal, he waited for permission to continue. For an answer there was a firm but gentle push of his head. 'I've waited a good while for this, you wouldn't leave me hanging now would you Mr. Frodo?' Sam's plea was almost child-like were it not for the overlying rasp of desire. That was all the permission Frodo needed. Nudging Sam's legs apart, he settled in between them on his knees. With his hands on either side of his hips, Frodo very slowly leaned down and circled the tip of his tongue around the head. At the sensation of a slick, warm tongue on the most sensitive part of his body, Sam's hips bucked a little and his fingers started digging ten little holes in the ground. As Frodo took him into his mouth, Sam felt as if there was now liquid fire coursing through his veins and pooling in between his thighs. He wasn't even aware he was making any noise until Frodo chided him softly. 'Sam love you're going to have to try to keep quiet. Those elves have keen enough hearing as it is, but I don't want anyone else to come investigate any strange noises. Do you understand?' 'Yes Mr. Frodo I understand. I will keep quiet if I have to stuff some of these leaves into my mouth to do so.' came the hoarse reply. By that time Frodo had already returned his attention to Sam's member, so when he chuckled at that last remark, the vibrations from it sent Sam's hips bucking once again. Frodo continued sucking and licking until he sense Sam was getting close to going over the edge. Taking his mouth from Sam, who whimpered at that, Frodo wet his finger until it was nice and slick and circled it around Sam's puckered opening until it relaxed enough for him to insert a finger. He repeated the process again until he was able to insert two fingers and move then freely in and out. Withdrawing his fingers slowly while he slicked up himself with the other hand, Frodo shifted slightly and with a firm grasp on Sam's hips, pushed himself in past the crest of the head. Sam grimaced slightly and sighing willed his body to relax around the intrusion. ' Are you ok Sam?' Frodo asked as he saw the grimace pass over Sam's features. ' Yes Mr. Frodo I'm fine. Go ahead and go farther.' Reassured by that, Frodo went ahead and buried himself to the hilt within the warm body beneath him. Setting himself up into a steady rhythm, Frodo shook his head when he saw Sam's hand travel to his own erection. At Sam's pleading look, he almost broke down and let him but he wanted Sam to experience this as he never had before or after for that matter. Having Sam's muscles contracted around him in time with his thrusts drove Frodo to the edge almost immediately. He held himself in check however, for Sam's sake. Gradually Sam was get trapped within the web of pleasure Frodo was weaving, and it wasn't before long that he started whimpering and pleading once again to touch himself to relieve the ache. Finally when he knew both of them were getting close, Frodo gave a slight nod to which Sam immediately began stroking himself. His senses somewhat sharpened since the incident with the Ringwraiths Frodo was very aware of when Sam was going to come and a few seconds after that thought muscles once again contracted around him and he felt warm splashes on his belly. He was grateful that Sam was so tight since it helped speed along his own orgasm. Frodo followed shortly afterwards and emptied himself completely into Sam's body. Lying boneless and still entwined both fell into a blissful nap. While Sam and Frodo were discovering the joys of love-making together, Aragorn and Legolas wasted no time in following suit in their own little secluded paradise. Nimble fingers, which with a moment's notice could draw an arrow and fire with deadly accuracy, now fumbled with haste and nervousness. It was only out of sheer frustration that both men decided to take a deep breath and slow things down enough to where they could divest themselves of clothing without doing harm to the fabrics. When both were sufficiently unclothed, unlike the hobbits, they did not waste anytime in gentleness and foreplay. At least not to foreplay standards at any rate. 'Fl�d l�n glaur meleth n�n... your skin is more golden than the sun, my love.' Came the breathless declaration as the Elf worshiped the Man's body with his mouth. Legolas smiled against Aragorn's skin, tasting salt and leather, which invoked his more instinctual nature which sought to take hold of his senses. With a growl of control and need, Legolas looked to his lover and saw the same hunger raging in his eyes. Needing no more permission than that, he spit into his hand and began stroking and lubricating himself. When Legolas had enough wetness to be dripping, he circled Aragorn's puckered hole with a fingertip, trying to get him ready for entry. It was then that Aragorn took control. Reaching down in between them, he took a hold of Legolas and guided him into his opening. Wrapping his legs around the Elf's waist, Aragorn tightened his hold, forcing Legolas to sink deeper with in him, causing both men to tremble and groan aloud. Wasting little time, Legolas set up a rhythmic thrusting that was quick and deep, hitting Aragorn right were he needed it most to bring him to an intensely satisfying orgasm. Both men reached their peak quickly and collapsed into each others arms. "Next time we will take more time to pleasure each other." Said Aragorn, folding Legolas into his embrace. Legolas simply nodded and drifted off to sleep. Aragorn hoped that the rest of the journey would be much more pleasant.


End file.
